


An Earthly Interlude

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on Earth after the events of Siege III, and John wants to play. (Contains spoilers for the Siege three-parter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Earthly Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you goes to Rivier for beta and discussions. She rocks.

Rodney stretched and rolled over onto his stomach, arm hanging off the edge of the bed. Blinking at the late afternoon sunlight filtering in through the blinds, he could hear the sound of traffic in the distance. Funny, how surreal it seemed now.

John stirred next to him, yawning. His hand came to rest on Rodney's ass. "Hey," he said drowsily. His hand slid down between Rodney's legs, and soft lips pressed against the back of Rodney's neck.

Rodney groaned, in exhaustion but also with a touch of exasperation. "John, please, I really need to go over those personnel files."

"That's no fun," John whispered in his ear.

"Well, some of us haven't been promoted above doing real work," Rodney rubbed John's calf with the top of his foot. "As appealing as it is, I can't spend the entire day in bed having fun with you."

"Yes you can." John shifted again, licking Rodney's neck. "Come on, what better way for me to celebrate making Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I'm sure the air force would approve," Rodney said, rolling over to face him.

Disheveled and sleepy-eyed, John flashed him a positively indecent smile. "Exactly."

Rodney shook his head, and leaned in for a warm kiss. Then, with great effort, he pushed himself away. "Files," he repeated. "I have got to go through those files."

John sighed and fell back onto the bed, arms flung over his head. The sheets remained down around John's waist, leaving his bare chest exposed, his long, lean chest and Rodney had to turn away. There was a limit to how much temptation he could resist. It was a little irritating, really, how John could do this to him, make him forget about his work and his science and all the important things he had to do. Bad enough he had already lost most of the day, *and* the day before. He had gotten nothing done since John's return from his visit to Ford's family. But Rodney couldn't help himself--with no Wraith threat looming over them for the first time in months, no interruptions, and the familiar comfort of his own, comparatively huge bed--it was all too easy to let himself be distracted by naked John, with his sly smile and insistent hands.

Swinging his legs off the bed, Rodney scratched his stomach thoughtfully. It was a pleasant change to linger like this, naked and drowsy, as opposed to sneaking in and out of each other's rooms for quick, furtive gropes. And it honestly wouldn't take all afternoon to read the files. They could order in for dinner, which would get them back in bed early, yes, yes, that would work.

He heard John moving about behind him, and the sound of a bedside table drawer opening. "If you're looking to borrow clean underwear, it's in the top drawer," he said.

"Oh." One drawer closed, another opened. "I still think we should stay in bed."

"May I remind you that the Daedalus is going to depart on Saturday, and Colonel Carter won't be arriving until Thursday, which doesn't give me much time to share my insights," Rodney said. "I need to make the personnel decisions today, or else--"

"Wow. Rodney."

Rodney glanced over his shoulder at the sound of John's amused voice, and found John sitting up, staring in surprise at the large, purple dildo in his hand. "Um," Rodney said, cheeks growing warm. He had forgotten he had that stashed away in his drawer. "Oh, uh, well, it's--"

"Wow," John said again. He looked Rodney up and down, expression speculative, and Rodney's face grew even warmer.

"What?" Rodney stood. "I just--

"Are you sure you need to go do paperwork right now?" Voice low and wheedling, John ran his fingers over the toy's shaft.

"Yes," Rodney said. "No. I mean, maybe." He was a little dazed. Watching John fondling a dildo was quite...interesting.

"Listen, why don't you save those files for tonight? I'll help you," John said. He leaned forward, the sheet slipping down past his hips. "Have I mentioned my promotion? To Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Yes, you have, a few thousand times. How very nice for you." Rodney couldn't take his eyes off the long, narrow fingers as they stroked. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

With a pleased smile, John reached out to him. "Come back to bed and I'll show you."

The files could wait. Rodney took his hand, climbing back into the bed. John swept the covers away and pulled him close, his body bed-warm and welcoming, until Rodney was straddling his lap. "John," Rodney laughed, because really, his lap? But John merely wrapped his arms around Rodney's waist and reached up to kiss him; full lips, playful tongue and Rodney loved everything that mouth did to him.

John's hands found their way onto Rodney's ass, cupping and squeezing his cheeks before moving further inward. Rodney's breath caught--legs spread out, knees tucked on the outside of John's thighs, he was entirely exposed and John's fingers were stroking him right there.

"Don't move," John admonished as he reached for the lube.

"Not moving. Absolutely, positively not moving." Rodney closed his eyes and nuzzled the top of John's head, ridiculous spiky hair, all stiff and soft at the same time. A moment later one slick finger pressed into him "Oh god." Another finger, and Rodney moaned louder.

John licked his neck, whiskery chin scratching at Rodney's chest. "Good?"

"Uh huh, good, good, good, yes, this is very good." Rodney's hands curled around John's shoulders, feeling John growing hard beneath him, his cock poking Rodney's balls.

John pushed in again, working his fingers around. "You feel good," he murmured. His mouth found a nipple, and he sucked hard, making Rodney moan and jerk his hips, cock rubbing against John's stomach. John chuckled deep in his throat, and went for the other nipple, sucking and gently using his teeth as Rodney strained against him.

Rodney knew it was crazy, he should be working, he should be deciding on just the right additions to his scientific team instead of being on John's lap with John's fingers stuffed up his ass. But he didn't care, he wanted this, he wanted John, kissing his way up his neck, nipping at his chin, pushing into him and stroking him just right, wanted it with every molecule of his being.

"Oh god. Okay," he said into John's hair. "God that's good. Did I mention you are good at this? Everything you do is good."

John pulled Rodney's head down for another kiss. "Here," he said, holding the lube and the dildo with one hand, offering them to Rodney. "Can you get it ready? I kind of have my hands full." He made his point by wiggling his fingers, causing Rodney to nearly drop both items as he took them.

It was awkward, and Rodney settled for working behind John's back, snapping open the cap of the tube with his thumb as he peered over John's shoulder. He squeezed some out onto the silicone shaft and everything became dangerously slippery. His cock pressed snug against John's stomach, John holding him tight, one arm wrapped around his waist while he worked his fingers in and out, it was sheer heaven. Rodney's hands shook as he spread the lubricant. Clumsily. John was going to kill him; John was going to break his brain entirely from sex, no more grand discoveries about the universe for him--his mind was going to be forever useless. And this was going to be incredible, even if the dildo did feel huge in his hands. He had only used it on himself a few times, and it was a tight fit, it had felt odd and the thought of someone else pushing it into him, even John, made him a little uneasy and excited all at the same time.

"Here," Rodney said. He leaned back and passed it to John. "It's, uh, ready. And I'm ready."

He moved to get off but John held him in place. "No, we'll do it like this."

"I don't see how?"

John patted his ass. "Up."

Rodney rose up on his knees, still straddling John, and okay, it wasn't so bad, he had forgotten how strong his legs had become from all the field missions. When he felt something cool and hard and impossibly blunt push against his opening, he grabbed onto the headboard, willing his muscles to relax, he could do this, he had used it on himself, and that was before he was getting fucked on a regular basis.

"Okay?" John asked, rough cheek pressed against the center of Rodney's chest.

"Push, just push, it's okay, just--oh *god*," Rodney closed his eyes and groaned. His body felt like it was splitting apart, it was so big and hard and it spread him wide open and wasn't going to work but somehow it did, slipping inside him. He was only vaguely aware of John rubbing his back, murmuring soft encouragement, all he knew was that he was being filled up, John still pressing the dildo in while he eased back onto it. Oddly hard and stiff, in so deep he felt like it was poking at the pit of stomach but god, so good, and Rodney couldn't stop moaning.

"Rodney?" John asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just--just give me a minute." Rodney breathed heavily, eyes screwed shut, his body stretched to the limit.

John nuzzled his chest, petting his back, and Rodney began to relax, his body no longer fighting the intrusion. "Oh," he sighed, opening his eyes. Letting go of the headboard, he lowered himself gingerly back down onto John's spread thighs. The dildo slid out with the movement, and John eased it back in. "Oh--wow, that feels amazing," Rodney said, gripping John's arms.

John nodded, eyes bright, his face flushed. His cock was hard and snug up against Rodney's thigh. "So do you," John said. "And I really like it when you're noisy." He let the dildo slide out again, and pushed it back in, lips curling into a smile when Rodney let out a strangled sound.

"This is seriously a lot more fun with two," Rodney panted, because oh god, it was, it was an entirely different experience with John in control. Rodney twisted his hips, nudging his cock against the crease of John's thigh as muscles eased and his body grew more comfortable with the intrusion.

"Told you we'd have fun," John raised his head for a kiss.

"And you were so right." Rodney met him halfway, licking eagerly into John's mouth. He appreciated John's sense of fun, he truly did.

A sumptuous kiss, and then John leaned back with an intent expression, running a hand down Rodney's chest. He took hold of Rodney's cock and squeezed. "I have an idea."

"Um?" Rodney frowned. John was sliding down through his legs. "Where are you going?" At John's urging Rodney rose up on his knees again, grabbing the headboard to steady himself. John worked his way down, reaching between Rodney legs to take hold of the dildo, still holding on to Rodney's cock, and Rodney didn't know what he was doing, although he spread his legs wider to accommodate John's chest and oh--

John was going to suck him.

"Oh, fuck," Rodney moaned in anticipation, rising up so that his cock was level with John's mouth.

Leaning back against the pillow, John smiled up at Rodney, and then licked the head of his cock.

God, he loved John's mouth. "Please, John--".

John moved the dildo with a bit of a twist.

Rodney's entire body shook. "Do it again? Please?" he asked. He could feel John's breath on his wet cock

"Maybe." John delicately kissed the tip of it.

With choked laughter, Rodney cursed him, nudging his cock forward. "Come on, fuck--you're just being--oh oh oh,"

A shock of pleasure--John had shoved the dildo in deeper, and Rodney was left babbling. Then, with an arm around Rodney's hips he pulled Rodney closer, opening his mouth and taking him in. Warm, welcoming mouth, wet and slippery and those lips, sliding down his shaft, oh god--big, fake cock shoved up inside of him and John's mouth on him there was nothing more in the universe he could possibly want. Sucked and fucked at the same time, his entire body alive and buzzing--all because of John.

Who was slouched down between his legs, looking positively pornographic with a mouthful of cock and his eyes blissfully closed. Rodney watched, head hanging down, moving his hips with a jerky rhythm into John's mouth and then sliding back onto the dildo. He was completely fucked, every move, mind-bending pleasure, and yet John looked comfortable and relaxed, as if he could go on doing this forever. Rodney moaned, a white knuckled grip on the headboard. He was losing it already, way too soon. "John," he said desperately, "I'm going to, almost there--harder, come on, come on, do it harder."

Rodney wanted John to ram it into him; he wanted to shove his cock down John's throat. He wanted everything. Thumping his forehead against the wall, Rodney cried out as all the sensations twisted and curled up into one and oh god, he was going to come, he was going to break into a million tiny pieces. Soaring on that excruciating edge for what felt like an eternity, he finally let go, muscles clamping down on the dildo as he came, pouring himself into John.

John held onto him, and he didn't fall apart, he didn't break, not this time.

The last shivers receded and Rodney was left limp and breathless, legs shaky. "Oh god," he said weakly, eyes closed, head against the wall, wondering if he were still alive.

"Please, Rodney, can I just--" John slid out from under him, releasing his hold. The dildo slid from Rodney's body, and he twitched violently.

"Oh, oh, that's weird now," Rodney gasped. His cock still throbbed, dripping onto his thigh.

"Rodney, can I? Please?" John was behind him now, stroking his back restlessly. "I'll be really quick, but I really need to do this."

His voice was soft and pleading. Rodney's sex-addled brain kicked into gear--that was John's cock bumping against his thigh. John wanted to fuck him and oh yes, he still wanted to be fucked. "Please, do it. Do anything."

With a quiet, desperate noise, John pushed in. It burned a little, but Rodney was loose, Rodney was most definitely loose. Once fully inside John held himself still, hands running up and down Rodney's back, circling around to his stomach. Arms tightened around Rodney's waist and John pulled back, easing Rodney onto his lap. "Jesus, Rodney, you feel so damn good."

"Do it," Rodney repeated, heart pounding. "Don't be gentle, okay?" His voice was rough and low, unfamiliar to his own ears.

A sharp intake of breath him, fingers curling over his hipbone. Then Rodney was pushed forward, and John began to thrust, hard and fast. Rodney welcomed it, he wanted John to use him, he'd give John everything and it still wouldn't be enough, not after everything John had given to him.

"Rodney," John said, with a growl. He kept up a punishing pace, hips pistoning.

Rodney hung on, and maybe it burned a little but god, it was good, he loved that little tremble in John's hips, the low keening in his throat, the fierce grip of his hands. He wanted John to fuck him for hours.

But all too soon, John went silent, shoving hard against Rodney, his body rigid and his cock pulsing. He clung to Rodney, and let out a long, low moan, and then finally relaxed against him. "Oh, oh man." He kissed Rodney's back, then rested his cheek on it, panting.

With great effort, Rodney uncurled his fingers from the headboard. He still felt a little stunned. "I think have to lay down now."

John eased his cock out, and then flopped down next to Rodney with a satisfied grin. "Cool, huh?" He pulled Rodney down on top of him, gathering him up in his arms.

"Yes, cool." Rodney carefully stretched out his legs, draping himself over John, feeling worn out and used up and utterly, positively fantastic. "Very cool."

John nodded, still grinning, a big, stupid, contagious grin and Rodney found himself grinning back as he leaned in for a kiss. Slow, relaxed and a little sloppy, it was Rodney's favorite kind of kiss, and he moved on to kiss John's stubbled cheek and jaw before nuzzling his way down John's long, luscious neck. Finally he rested his head on John's chest, closing eyes, still dazed but also blissfully content, ass throbbing and legs achy.

John held onto him, ruffling his hair, fingers moving in a soothing pattern.

Life was good. John was good. Everything was good.

A car horn sounded in the distance, interrupting Rodney's reverie.

Work.

There was a stack of folders on his kitchen table that needed his attention. Files to read, reports to finish, grand theories to share and none of it was going to get done while he was snuggled, naked and sweaty, with John. "You're a detriment to my productivity, you know that?" he said with a sigh, unwilling to move from John's warm body.

"There's plenty of time for work." John held him tighter. "But never enough time for this."

John's quiet words brought to mind suicide runs and Genii bullets, dive-bombing darts and Wraith. And stolen moments together, hurried and all too brief.

"You may have a point." Rodney ran his hand over John's chest, not wanting to think about the darkness in their lives. "What's this I hear about a promotion?"

"Lieutenant Colonel," John said, promptly and proudly. He put his hand over Rodney's.

"Hmm. Sounds like a reason to celebrate." Rodney twined his fingers with John's.

"See, that's what I was saying. All kinds of reasons to stay in bed and celebrate." John rolled onto his side, facing Rodney, still holding onto his hand to his chest. "Don't you think?"

A hint of desperation in his tone, and Rodney leaned in until John's eyes fluttered shut and their lips touched. "Absolutely."

The hell with it. Work could wait.


End file.
